Generally, wafer containers may be purged with a relatively inert gas such as nitrogen, clean dry air (CDA), or extra clean dry air (XCDA) to remove moisture, oxygen, and/or other reactive elements or compounds from a wafer environment. For example, a typical container may be purged to remove essentially all humidity, but may achieve a relative humidity of about 10% within the container after approximately 15 minutes making another purge necessary. Purging requirements may be approaching a near constant purge requirement in some applications. Current wafer enclosure materials may not provide a sufficient barrier against water and oxygen given current purging requirements. In one example, a typical current enclosure material for a wafer container includes polycarbonate, which may absorb and/or release moisture by nature.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.